La historia sin título
by SoheSsk
Summary: Fanny le encanta leer, y siempre se a imaginado a ella viviendo las historias de sus libros. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando comienza a leer un libro, que aparenta no tener título? Ella deberá en cerio vivir su historia desde dentro de sus preciados libros. Parejas: 86/60


―Cariño, ya dije que todo saldrá bien― dijo mi madre mientras conducía.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, mamá, tu ya terminaste la prepa― mudarse para nadie era fácil, pero para una adolecente, era el doble de difícil― ¿Te imaginas? Casa nueva, barrio nuevo, colegio nuevo… gente que no me conoce. Al menos en mi antiguo colegio era alguien. Ya tenía mi puesto, mi lugar. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que hare? ¡Ni siquiera sé como logre adaptarme a la anterior! ― no puede continuar con mi desesperado discurso cuando mamá hablo… o grito.

― ¡Basta, Fanny! Ya te lo dije― sí, definitivamente era un grito e hiso que mi gata saltara al asiento trasero. Mi madre alegro la cara cuando vio una tienda de antigüedades al doblar la esquina. A mi madre siempre le ha encantado coleccionar cosas viejas, la mayor parte de nuestras cosas eran antigüedades desde artefactos medievales, hasta una bola de disco. ― ¿Bajamos a ver que hay? ― Justo termino su frase detuvo el auto y se dirigió directamente hacia el local. No se para que me preguntaba, nunca esperaba mi respuesta.

A regañadientes baje del vehículo y la seguí. Deje a Devora, mi gata, en el asiento trasero. Una ves dentro inspeccione el lugar; era frio, no había mucha luz ya que las gruesas cortinas impedían la entrada del sol. Había estantes llenos de esculturas tanto ornamentales como funcionales. Pero mi vista se detuvo en las estanterías de los libros. Desde pequeña me encantaba leer. Cada fin de semana mi padre, que en paz descanse, me llevaba a la biblioteca a elegir unos libros; me podía quedar horas atrapada con su trama, y me imaginaba a mí como parte de la historia. Yo viviendo esas aventuras tan arriesgadas y llenas de honor. Sin embargo cuando terminaba de leer siempre quedaba con la pregunta ¿Y ahora que? Se acabo. Hay quedaban mis sueños de vivir esas historias.

Había mucha variedad: romance, aventura, terror, etc. Pero en la parte alta de uno de los estantes se encontraba un libro grande, del tamaño de mi pecho. No podía verlo bien, lo único que distinguí fue su rústica cobertura de cuero. Eran retazos de cuero cocidos de forma irregular y un cierre de metal con un símbolo tallado en él. Lo que me llamo la atención de este libro no era su portada, si no que no tenia título. Quizá si lo alcanzaba podría leerlo en la primera página del libro. Pero estaba muy alto. Mire hacia ambos lados de la estantería y no conseguí ver ninguna escalera. Pensé en decirle al dueño que me alcanzara el libro, pero mi madre hablo antes que yo mencionara palabra.

― ¿Cuánto por este candelabro?... es hermoso― le dijo mi madre al vendedor. El señor era un anciano, era de esperarse para tener tantas cosas vieja, tenia un bigote tan largo que tapaba su boca, me recordaba al bigote de papá. El señor tomo la pieza en su mano y saco unas gafas pequeñas, de lente redondo, de unos de los cajones de su mostrador e inspecciono la pieza.

― Este hermoso candelabro es del año 1545. Una pieza tallada a mano y muy fina. ― Uy! Cuando un vendedor decía eso, era porque el precio seria algo elevado. Mi madre y yo esperamos el golpe por parte del vendedor― 35 dólares. ― dicto el anciano. Solo eso, no que era finísima. Bueno no creo que alguien igual fuera a pagar semejante precio por un candelabro.

―Lo compro― Me corrijo. Nadie a excepción de mi madre. Terminada su transacción, le pedí al señor que me vendiera el libro de portada rustica que vi anterior mente.

― Lo siento pequeña pero yo solo presto mis libros, no los vendo. ― dijo el señor cerrando su caja registradora.

― Entonces préstemelo― lo dije con una expresión y un tono que pareció ofender al anciano.

― Tendrías que sacar un carnet. Y para eso necesito tu nombre, número de identificación, una foto tamaño carnet y tu dirección. ― ¡¿Carnet?! Que era la biblioteca.

― Puedo darle todo ahora, a excepción de la foto. Se la traeré después. ― le propuse al vendedor. Este solo negó con la cabeza y el dedo. Como si me estuviera regañando. ― entonces… me puedo quedar a leerlo un rato. ― me moría de ganas por saber al menos el título.

― Oh no, cariño. Sabes cuantas cosas tienes que desempacar, vendrás otro día. ― Menciono mi madre y salió del local. Eso significaba que no se discutiría más al respecto.

…

Llegamos al complejo de apartamentos "Villa sin título". Que extraño nombre para un lugar. _Sin titulo_ pensé. Eso me recordaba al libro de la tienda de antigüedades. De seguro volvería, esta vez armada, para sacar mi carnet y llevarme el libro a casa. Pero antes me tocaba un largo trabajo en mi habitación.

― Nuestra torre es la sur, piso siete, apartamento setecientos tres. No se te valla a olvidar pecosa. ― Me sorprendí cuando me dijo esto. Hace tiempo no me llamaba así. Mi madre noto mi rostro enfadado y se disculpo. Ella sabia que mi padre siempre me llamaba de esa manera.

De hecho decidimos mudarnos a causa de él. Nueva York nos recordaba en todo aspecto a mi padre: apresurado, ruidoso, ocupado, menos los fines de semana. Aun así demasiado importante para nosotras. Mi padre era un excelente hombre de negocios, su compañía ahora la dirigía mi primo mayor. Mi madre la iba a vender, pero no se atrevió. Como todo padre quería que yo me encargara del negocio, pero no sabia que respuesta dar.

Hace ya un año y cuatro meses que nos dejo. Dejarlo todo atrás no era fácil, pero necesario. Ver cada rincón de la casa y recordarlo a él, no nos hacia bien. Sin embargo, sentía que lo dejaba abandonado en Nueva York ― ¿Cariño, que sucede, no vendrás? ― Mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos. Yo reaccioné y tome las cosas que traía en el auto. Solo mi cartera, la bolsa de las cosas de Devora y el maletín de mi laptop.

Iba a cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando escuche un maullido. ― oh perdona Devora, casi te olvido allí dentro. ― le hable a mi gata. A veces sentía que entendía lo que le decía― ¿Sabes? Creo que no estará tan mal vivir aquí. De pronto lo hallo interesante. ― Ella solo me maulló.

Llegamos a la portería de nuestra torre. En la caseta estaba un chico con un poco mas de mi edad escuchando música y creyéndose estrella de rock. "Chad Dickson", alcanzaba a leer en una plaquita que colgaba de la camisa de su uniforme. ― Hola…― mi madre se dirigió a él. El chico ni se entero. ― Hola…―insistió mi madre tocando el vidrio que nos separaba del chico. Era bien parecido; su rostro tenía facciones muy pronunciadas y bonitas, tenia cabello rubio y, apenas abrió los ojos y nos vio, note que eran azules. Típico chico de revista. ― podrías entregarnos las llaves de nuestro apartamento. Soy la señora Fulbrigth y ella es mi hija Francín. ―continuo mi madre.

―ah claro, necesito su identificación. ― fue lo único que menciono. Mi madre le entrego su carnet y el chico lo comprobó con unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio. ― Claro, aquí están sus llaves y las copias que pidió. ―El chico me miro y frunció el seño. Arg! Por que me miraba así, acaso tenia un bicho en la cara. ― ¿sabes? No hay muchos adolecentes viviendo en esta torre. Será bueno tener con quien hablar. ― me dijo mientras mamá abría la primera puerta. El chico me guiño el ojo y me dedico una sonrisa de casanova.

―Ja! Ni en tus sueños jovencito. ―le dije. Alce una ceja y el hiso puchero.

― Bah tú te lo pierdes. ― mire a mi madre y note que tenía problemas con la tercera y ultima puerta de metal. Forcejeaba con ella― permítame señora. ― el chico salió de su caseta y se dirigió hacía mi madre, esta le entregó sus llaves― hay un pequeño truco con esta puerta. Vera, tiene uno que…― Chad empezó a forcejear con la puerta― …empujar y luego hacia la derecha, dar un cuarto de vuelta…― parecía que luchaba en un rin de boxeo, mas que abrir una puerta― …hacia la izquierda, ahora dar el resto de la vuelta y halarla para luego empujar. ― vaya odisea para abrí una puerta. Traté mentalmente de aprenderme cada paso, pero me pareció tan gracioso ver al chico luchando con una llave como espada. ― ¿te pareció gracioso? ― Debió notar la sonrisa burlona en mi rostro. Ya había logrado abrir la puerta.

― No, yo solo…

― Fanny, se mas educada. No esta bien burlarse de las personas trabajadoras. ― _Pero no me burlaba de eso mamá._

― Esta bien, señora. La verdad a mi también me dio risa cuando mi supervisor me enseño a abrirla. De hecho me tomo días aprender. ―El chico no estaba enfadado, de hecho le agradaba recordar a su supervisor. Le dedique una sonrisa un poco más amable. Y seguí a mi madre hacia los ascensores.

Unas ves dentro de nuestro apartamento, vimos que los de la mudanza habían puesto las cosas en el lugar más cercano que pudieron. La estufa estaba en la salsa; había un mueble en el comedor; el desayunador y el refrigerador estaban en mi cuarto; la tele la dejaron en el pasillo y habían un montón de cajas tiradas por allí y por allá. Mamá y yo nos miramos, esta iba a ser una larga noche. ― ¿Dónde esta mi cama? ― le pregunte a mi madre.

― no lo sé, cariño. Puede estar por cualquier parte. Revisa en la lavandería― dijo mamá con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. No dije nada más y nos dedicamos a poner todo en su lugar.

…

Ya había logrado sacar mi foto carnet y me dirigía hacia la tienda de antigüedades. Al principio no recordaba donde estaba asique le pregunte a mi madre. Ella me dijo que, si no mal recordaba, estaba a solo dos cuadras del complejo. ¡¿Si no mal recordaba?! A mi madre se le había olvidado hasta la fecha del cumpleaños de su hermano. Ósea que, estaba dispuesta a perderme por la ciudad. Ya que, no importaba, preguntando se llega a Roma ¿no es así?

Pero sorprendentemente si se encontraba solo a dos cuadras del complejo. Entre en el local y lucia idéntico a la última vez que estuve ahí. Ni que hubiese sido mucho, fue ayer.

Vi que el señor no se encontraba en el mostrador, pero el letrero de abierto estaba colocado. No le preste mucha atención y fui con mis amados libros, justo a la estantería donde estaba aquel libro sin titulo. Era mi imaginación o estaba más alto. Otra ves mire a ambos lados y en el resto de la tienda y no encontré escalera alguna. Asique decidí esperar al anciano dentro del local, es que afuera el sol estaba a todo dar.

De repente se escucha abrirse la puerta, era el anciano y… una escalera. ―Aquí esta, ya la traje pequeña. ― dijo el hombre apenas entro.

― ¿Cómo sabia que vendría hoy y que necesitaba una escalera? ―le dije muy confundida. No recordaba haberle pedido la escalera ayer. Bueno supongo lo dedujo solo. Estos ancianos, de veras que lo averiguan todo.

― Porque soy yo― ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ― toma la escalera, dame tu foto carnet y ve por el libro―como soy muy obediente hice lo que dijo y fui por el libro.

Coloque la escalera, _espero haberla colocado bien_ pensé. No quiera caerme. Me arriesgue y subí por el libro. Me pareció una eternidad llegar hasta él. Lo tome, ¡Que pesado! Otra eternidad para bajar. Al fin llegue a un asiento que se encontraba en una esquina y mire atentamente el cierre del libro. Ladee la cabeza, tratando de averiguar como abrirlo. Luego se me ocurrió presionar el símbolo tallado en el metal.

― ¡No! ― me sorprendí tanto que casi tiro el libro al piso. Era raro ver a ese anciano ahora alterado solo porque quise abrir el libro. ― es decir… no tendrás tiempo de leerlo aquí. Voy a cerrar ya la tienda. ― Yo solo sacudí la cabeza y me levante del asiento, me dirigí hacia el mostrador a dar mis datos para el carnet. Cuando termine de darlos, el señor me dijo― toma un paraguas. ― pensé que era para el sol― esta lloviendo afuera― ahora si se volvió loco este anciano, si hace un día muy… en ese instante cayó un relámpago y unos segundos después llego su trueno.

Era imposible ¿Cómo podría estar lloviendo, si no había ni una nube en el cielo? El clima de este lugar no tiene nombre. Espera muchas cosas aquí no tienen nombre― hace rato estaba soleado y sin una nube ¿Cómo supo que iba a llover? ―le pregunte al anciano que ya estaba preparándose para salir.

―porque yo soy yo― otra vez esa respuesta. ¿Qué, acaso era Dios? ― no me mires así y llévate el paraguas y esta bolsa de plástico; no quiero que mi libro se moje. ―me dijo el hombre y otra vez obedecí. ¡Que obediente me sentía hoy! Mi madre estaría orgullosa.

― ¿Cuándo debo devolverle el libro? ― cuestione.

―cuando lo termines, no importa. Una semana, un mes, un año... No importa. Ahora sal voy a cerrar. Con esta tormenta nadie vendrá a comprar hoy. ―dijo al fin el anciano. _Cuando lo termine _pensé. Con las ansias que tenia de leerlo, seria mañana.

Coloqué el libro en la bolsa de plástico, abrí la puerta y luego el paraguas. Salí y camine de vuelta al complejo. Cuando llegue a las puerta de metal de mi torre, maldije por lo bajo al no prestarle atención a las instrucciones de Chad.

Pase por la primera y segunda puerta bien, pero la tercera llevaba un truco que no me aprendí. Llame a Chad atreves de la ventanilla, y note que no se encontraba. Quizá esta en el baño pensé, pero pude ver que la puerta del baño estaba entrecerrada y deduje que no se encontraba en la casilla ¡¿No que el portero no debía dejar la portería?!

― ¡Vaya! Que mala suerte― a veces hablo sola― yo que quería leer el libro pronto…― dije con una expresión llena de furia ―bueno lo leeré aquí. Nada ni nadie impediría que…― en ese momento entro Chad, corriendo a refugiarse de la lluvia. ―podrías decirme ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo algo urgente que hacer en mi casa. ― le dije enfadada.

― Primero: hola. Segundo: tengo que alimentarme. Tercero, todos en este edificio, aprendieron a como abrir esta puerta. Incluyendo a tu mamá. ― me mordí los labios para no protestar por el último punto; él tenía razón.

― ¿Pero no hay un restaurante justo enfrente de esta torre? ―dije en mi defensa.

―Si, pero en aquel no esta cierta camarera―informo con una mirada picara.

― ¡Lo que sea! Solo abre la puerta. ―

― ¿Cómo es que sabias que iba a llover?― dijo apenas vio mi paraguas. ― el día estaba completamente soleado y sin…

―…sin nubes. Ya se. ―complete su frase. El terminó de abrir la puerta―Este paraguas me lo dio un anciano de una tienda de antigüedades. ―El chico frunció en seño.

―Pues ese anciano tiene una maquina infalible de predicción del clima. Debería unirse al noticiero. ―me dijo bastante extrañado. Al menos había comprobado que no estaba loca y me imaginaba días soleados. ―ah! Por cierto― el joven abrió la ventanilla de cristal y salto dentro. Luego apareció con lo que parecían ser velas en espiral de color miel―esto me lo dio tu madre. Me dijo que te las entregara, cuando llegaras.

― Gracias, supongo que son para el candelabro que compro ayer. ― creo que Chad dijo algo en relación a las velas pero no le preste atención y continúe mi camino hacia los ascensores.

Cuando estuve allí, presione el botón de llamada del ascensor y espere a que bajara. ― ¿Qué?… ¿Qué pasa? ― Oh rayos, ahora que…. La luz. ― ¿¡se fue?! ― Definitivamente el universo conspiraba para que no leyera ese libro. Pero no me iba a dejar ― ¡Ahhaaaa! ― grite para desahogarme y tomar fuerzas para subir las escaleras. Y así lo hice… también gritando y maldiciendo al responsable del apagón.


End file.
